SARANGHAE
by Mtuanjy
Summary: Kisah manis Mark Tuan dan Park Jinyoung members GOT7 yang bahkan belum pernah mangatakan "Saranghae" satu sama lain. Namun hubungan mereka sangat manis bagaikan sepasang dua insan yang sedang menjalin kasih. Tapi akan ada saatnya mereka akan mengatakan kata sakral tersebut bagi pasangan yang saling mencintai yaitu "Saranghae". COMPLETE/MARKNIOR/MARKJIN/GOT7/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Dari sudut ruangan latihan Mark terus saja memandang pria tersebut sesekali tersenyum dikala pria tersebut tertawa dengan members lainnya. Pria tersebut adalah Park Jinyoung alias Junior members GOT7 yang paling cute menurut Mark.

"hyung" namun tdk ada respon dr Mark.

"hyung" tetap saja Mark tidak bergeming sedikit pun dia tetap asyik dengan dunia sendirinya. Akhirnya...

"HYUNG!" Yongjae berteriak sehingga members lain pun akhirnya beralih menatap ke arah Mark dan Yongjae sekarang.

"Yongjae-ya kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" ucap JB yang merasa Yongjae sedikit keterlaluan

"Habis dari aku memanggil Mark hyung dia tidak menyahut sama sekali ..." balas Yongjae dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dr tadi Mark hyung? Knp menurutku kau dr tadi melihat ke arah Jinyoung hyung saja sedari tadi"

"ani! aku hanya sedang berfikir. Jangan asal bicara kau Yongjae aku tidak sedang melihat Jinyoung!" kata Mark ketus kemudian berdiri. "JB aku ingin keluar sebentar" kemudian Mark pergi keluar dengan wajah dinginnya. Disatu sisi...

"kenapa Mark hyung bicara spt itu? Dan kenapa hati sakit mendengar dia berbicara seperti itu" batin Junior sambil menatap kepergian Mark.

.

.

"Haaaa" Mark menghela napas.

"kenapa tadi aku ngomong gitu pasti Jinyoung jadi salah paham dan mengira aku sedang marah padanya" ucap Mark sambil mengacak ngacak rambut merahnya. Akhirnya duduk di atap gedung JYP sambil menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan jika dilihat.

.

.

.

"jinyong apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Mark hyung?" tanya JB pada Junior pasalnya saat Mark pergi tadi Jinyoung tiba-tiba menjadi murung dan memilih diam. Sebagai laeder yang baik JB harus menanyakan jika ada masalah antar membersnya.

"tidak hyung. aku dengan Mark hyung baik-baik saja. mungkin tadi Mark hyung sedang kesal saja maka nya dia marah-marah seperti itu" jawab jinyoung membela Mark. Padahal dia tadi sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Mark.

"baiklah tapi jika memang ada masalah aku harap cepat kalian selesaikan"

"ne hyung"

Akhirnya Mark kembali lagi ke ruangan latihan setelah tenang kembali. Saat itu tidak sengaja mata Mark dan Jinyoung bertemu namun mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

"Mark hyung kau kemana saja tadi. Dasar" gerutu Bambam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hehe mian" ucap Mark sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Bambam gemes. Melihat itu Jackson langsung naik darah. Sedangkan Junior entah kenapa saat melihat kedekatan Mark dan Bambam membuat hatinya bagaikan ditusuk oleh duri.

"MARK! Apa apaan itu jangan asal menyentuh Bambamkuuuuu" ucap Jackson langsung berlari ke arah Mark dan Bambam berdiri saat ini dan langsung menjauhkan Bambam dari Mark.

Sedangkan Mark hanya terkekeh dan tidak menghiraukan Jackson.

"Markkkk aku sedang bicara denganmu. Kau malah pergi seenak jidat" kesal Jackson

"baik baik aku tidak akan menyetuh Bambam mu lagi. Oke" balas Mark sambil memberi wink pada Jackson. Jackson langsung melongo melihat Mark.

Sedangkan JB hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah para membersnya. Disisi lain Yongjae dan Yugyeom tertawa terbahak bahak melihat reaksi Jackson saat ini seperti orang idiot. Namun ada diantara mereka yg tidak memiliki reaksi terhadap kejadian tersebut yaitu Park Jinyoung.

Mark menyadari kalau Junior hanya diam sedari tadi. Gara2 itu Mark semakin merasa bersalah. Mark pun bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Jinyong nanti.

"aku harus meminta maaf padanya" gumam Mark

"oke cukup!" teriak JB membuat Yongjae dan Yugyeom langsung diam :D. "akhirnya tenang. Oke mumpung Mark hyung sudah kembali kita akan latihan satu lagi kemudian pulang" ucap JB. Sedangkan Yongjae, Jackson, dan Yugyeom langsung menghela napas berat. Mark, Junior dan Bambam ikut saja apa yang dikatakan JB.

.

.

.

Akhirnya GOT7 sampai di Dorm mereka pun langsung menuju kamar masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing mereka pun tidur dan menuju alam mimpi. Namun ada dua orang masih membuka mata yaitu Mark dan Junior.

Mark pun yang sudah tidak tahan lagia akhirnya mengirimi pesan kepada Junior.

 _Untuk review: Jinyoungie ^^_

 _Jinyoung aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?_

Junior merasakan hpnya bergetar langsung mengambil hpnya. Junior kaget saat melihat siapa yang mengirimi pesan. Pria yang sedang berada dalam pikiranya saat ini,

 _Untuk: Mark Hyung_

 _Baik hyung._

Saat membalas pesan Mark barusan Junior baru sadar kalau dia membuat nama Mark di hpnya pake emot hati.

"sejak kapan ada emot hati di nama Mark hyung? apakah aku menambahkan secara tidak sadar?" gumam Junior seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun di satu sisi Junior tersenyum sambil terus melihat hpnya.

Junior akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan mengendap endap seperti maling yang takut ketahuan. Dan semua adegan tersebut dilihat oleh Mark yang sedang menunggu Junior di sofa. Mark pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Junior tersebut membuat akhirnya sadar kalau Mark sedang memperhatikannya.

"hyung kau sudah disini"

"Hm ..."

"apakah kau baru saja mentertawakan ku?" tanya Junior dengan nada sebal dan itu terlihat cute di mata Mark.

 _"_ _Hyaaa Kau Sangat lucu Jinyoungieee"_ batin Mark.

"tidak" balas Mark yang masih susah menahan tawa. Dia tidak mau Junior tambah marah kalau begitu rencana minta maaf nya bisa gagal.

"baiklah hyung ingin membiacarakan apa denganku?" tanya Junior

"Hm ... i-tu mm .." Tiba-Tiba Mark Kehilangan kata-kata.

"apa hyung?" desak Junior.

"jinyong bagaimana kita membicarakannya sambil jalan2 di taman" ucap Mark sambil menggenggam dan menarik tangan Junior dengan lembut sebelum Junior sempat menjawab. Tindakan Mark tersebut membuat pipi Junior merah seketika.

Mark dan Junior saat ini sedang jalan2 di taman dekat dorm mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Tidakkah tahu Mark kalau saat ini jantung Junior seakan akan meledak dengan tindakan Mark tersebut.

"kenapa jantungku seakan akan meledak?" gumam Junior dan itu terdengar oleh Mark. Mendengar hal itu membuat Mark tersenyum dan semakin mengenggam erat tangan Junior.

"kenapa jantungmu seakan meledak jinyoungiee?" bisik Mark ditelinga Junior membuat seketika Junior melihat ke arah Mark. Namun...?\

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

hyaaaa! FF gaje apa ini?!

sebelumnya mohon maaf kepada para readers eeaaakkkk hahhaa :D klo banyak typo dan jg ceritanya gaje. ini FF yaoi pertama aku jd tolong dimaklumin yakkk hehehe^^. berhubung FF nya gaje jadi kelanjutan cerita sm readersnya ni klo misalnya review lebih dari 10 orang bakal aku lanjut dan klo lebih 20 orang chap 2 nya bakal langsung aku update. jadi di tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _kenapa jantungmu seakan meledak jinyoungiee?" bisik Mark ditelinga Junior membuat seketika Junior melihat ke arah Mark. Namun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata Mark maupun Junior melebar hingga beberapa detik dan akhirnya Junior sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Junior pun langsung memegang bibirnya sambil menunduk dan pipi Junior pun mulai memerah

 _"_ _mwoya? Aku baru saja berciuman dengan Mark hyungggg!" batin Junior berteriak_.

Disisi lain Mark yang masih shcok dengan apa yang terjadi hanya mampu mengedip ngedipkan matanya.

" _bibir junior sangat lembut dan manisss. Kenapa jadi ingin menciumnya kembali. Hyaaa... Mark apa yang kau pikirkan" batin Mark._

Satu menit berlalu tetapi orang tersebut masih saja bungkam. Hingga akhirnya Junior kembali yg tersadar dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"h-hyung... hmmm.. m-mia mmhmm..." Junior baru saja mulai bicara langsung bungkam kembali karna tiba-tiba Mark menarik Junior dan langsung melumat bibir ranum Junior dengan lembut seakan takut menyakiti Junior.

Junior shock dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Mark namun akhirnya menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Mark. Secara tidak sadar Mark tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka saat Junior mulai membalas ciumanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Mark maupun Junior senyum-senyum sendiri di kamar mereka. Junior saking histerisnya mengingat kejadian tadi sampai guling gulingan di kasur kecilnya kemudian memegang bibirnya. Sedangkan Mark tertawa macam orang gila dan membuat Jackson yang rommate Mark terbangun langsung melempari Mark dengan bantalnya.

"hyaaa... Mark kenapa kau belum tidur dan tertawa seperti itu. Are you crazy mannnn?" cecar Jackson merasa Mark sudah mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"hahaha... mungkin kau benar aku sudah gila" jawab Mark kembali tertawa.

"terserah... dan berhentilah tertawa kau mengganggu tidur cantikkuuu!" sedangkan Mark tetap saja tertawa. Lama-lama lu bisa bangunin orang satu dorm Mark -_-'

"Ahhh benar aku lupa" ucap Mark tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu

"kenapa aku bisa lupa? Padahal tujuanku mengajak Junior jalan2 di luar ingin meminta maaf. Haissss..." ucap Mark sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya dan kenapa itu tetap membuatnya tetap tamvannn di mata author hahha :D

"haaa aku kirim pesan saja" Mark pun mulai mengetik pesan untuk Junior.

 _Untuk: Jinyoungie ^^_

 _Aku lupa sesuatu alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu jalan2 di luar yongie. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dengan kejadian di ruangan latihan tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud tadi cuman Yongjae saja yang membuatku menjadi kesal dan secara tidak langsung menyakiti hatimu. Mianhae_ _L_ _. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah Jinyoungiee^^_

Mark pun mengirim send dan menunggu Junior sampai membalas pesan baru dia akan tidur. Ya begitulah katanya. Di kamar Junior...

Junior masih saja tersenyum senyum seperti orang gila dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan hpnya bergetar Junior pun merogoh sakunya. Dan Junior pun membaca pesan dari Mark dan kembali tersenyum. Junior pun mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan dari Mark.

 _Untuk: Mark Hyung_

 _Tidak papa Hyung^^ aku megerti kok. Sebenarnya tidak harus minta maaf padaku karna aku tahu Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Lagian sudah senang Hyung mengajak aku jalan2 di luar tadi^^. Gomawo hyung^^. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah juga Mark hyung_

"oke send^^" junior pun meletakkan hp disebelahnya namun kembali mengambil hpnya dan membuka pesan yg dia ketik tadi. Mata Junior pun langsung terbelalak seakan bola matanya ingin keluar.

"MWOYAAAAA? KENAPA AKU MEMAKAI EMOT HATI SEGALA..." teriak histeris Junior dan langsung membekap mulutnya seakan sadar perbuatannya barusan saja bisa membangunkan members lain.

"matilah aku! Bagaimana ini? Gimana reaksi Mark hyung melihat itu nanti? Apakah Mark hyung akan menganggap aku memiliki perasaannya padanya nanti? Lalu Mark hyung akan menjauhiku nanti" pikiran itu terus bergentayangan di benak Junior

"tapi bukankah Mark yang mencium duluan sesudah ciuman kecelakaan itu? Jadi apakah Mark hyung jg memiliki perasaan sepertiku? Ahhhhh molla molla". Begitulah keadaan Junior saat ini. Disisi lain saat ini Mark sedangan membaca balasan pesan dari Junior...

Mark terkekeh dan mulai tersenyum senyum seperti orang gila lagi. Siapa pun yang melihat keadaan Mark saat ini mungkin akan menganggap Mark benar-benar orang gila.

"kekeke Jinyoungie memakai emot hati^^ ige mwoya Park Jinyoung" ucap Mark dan mulai mengetik kembali untuk membalas pesan junior.

 _Untuk: Jinyoungiee ^^_

 _Kekeke^^ uri jinyoungieee kenapa kau sangat cute. Aku tidak tahu arti dari emot yang kamu kirim tadi tapi Gomawo ({}) *emothug. Sampai jumpa besok jinyongiee_ _aku juga memberi mu emot itu jadi jangan lupa mimpikan Mark yang tampan ini oke *wink_

Mark pun terkekeh sendiri dengan apa yang dia ketik. Rasa kantuk pun menghampiri dirinya dan akhirnya Mark menutup matanya dengan masih tersenyum. Sepertinya Mark malam ini akan bermimpi indah. Bagaimana dengan Junior? Hahaha :D

"hyaaaa Mark hyung" girang Junior kembali berguling guling di kasur kecilnya tersebut. Dan akhirnya Junior juga mulai memasuki alam mimpinya dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya Junior juga akan bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Mark pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Junior dengan tidak rela. Tapi Mark juga gak setega itu membuat Junior kehabisan oksigen. Mark pun tersenyum tampan melihat Junior masih menutup matanya dengan terengah rengah mengambil pasokan oksigen. Mark pun mengusap pipi Junior yang lembut itu dan akhirnya Junior membuka matanya dan langsung melihat tersenyum membuat Junior ikut tersenyum.

"m-mark h-hyug... i-itu" lagi lagi perkataan Junior terputus gara2 Mark kembali menciumnya tapi kali hanya mengecup lembut bukan seperti tadi.

"husssttt... ayo kita kembali ke dorm hari semakin dingin dan aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin" ucap Mark kemudian membuka jaketnya dan memasangkannya kepada Junior

Mark kembali menggenggam tangan Junior dan kembali ke dorm sambil bergandengan tangan dan itu kembali berhasil membuat pipi Junior merah bagaikan kepeting rebus. Terlihat dari wajah dua orang tersebut terpancar kebahagiaan dari senyum yang merekah di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

balik lagi dengan ff gaje yang satu ini kekeke^^ sumpah ini gak tau mau bkin ceritanya gimana yah jadi gini deh... maaf klo masih ada typo dimaklumin aja ya kan manusia gk luput dari kesalahan.

oh ya ff ini jg udah pernah aku upload di asianfanfics jadi maaf ya klo udah pernah baca disana.

di tunggu review dari readers yang sangat di butuhkan^^


	3. Chapter 3

Di pagi yang cerah ini menyambut para members GOT7 yang saat ini sedang sarapan bersama. Mereka semua sarapan dengan tenang. Naman ada dua orang di antara mereka saat ini saling menlontarkan senyum manis siapalagi kalau bukan Mark dan Junior. Dan sepertinya para members menyadari hal itu terutaman Jackson merasa terjadi sesuatu di antara orang itu.

"ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan?" ucap Jackson melihat Mark dan Junior bergantian

"emangnya aku pernah punya masalah dengan junior?"

"hey man! Sepertinya kau terkena amnesia"

"hyaaaa! Jackson hyung berhentilah berbicara... makanan muncrat semua dari mulutmu!" teriak Yongjae

"hyaaaa seharusnya kau yg diammmmm... makanan juga muncart dari mulut mu itu..." pada akhirnya sarapan yang tenang kacau sudah oleh Jackson yang bawel dan Yongjae yang bersuara paling tinggi di GOT7

"dasar gak tau umur" gumam Yugyeom dan itu sampe ke telinga Jackson dan Yongjae bagaikan petir yang menyambar seketika perhatian Jackson dan Yongajae sekarang beralih ke Yugyeom.

"MWO?" teriak Jackson dan Yongjae bersamaan

"hyaaa beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!"

"dasar maknae durhaka!". Melihat adegan semua ini Mark, Junior dan Bambam hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kyaknya Bambam yg berstatus namjachingu Jackson gak berusaha sama sekali untuk mendiamkan Jackson, mungkin takut kenak semprot Jackson juga hahaha :D. Disisi lain sepertinya JB leader GOT7 itu mulai menunjukka muka kurang enak.

"YONGJAE YUGYEOM JACKSONNNN!" seketika tiga makhluk tersebut langsung diam layaknya patung tidak berani bergerak maupun bernafas setelah mendengar teriakan JB.

"ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah membuat keributan terlebih lagi itu saat sarapan" ucap JB sepertinya benar-benar murka dan ketiga makhluk tersebut masih terdiam seperti tadi.

"setidaknya bernafaslah" ucap JB melihat mereka seperti mayat hidup

"HHAAAA" setelah itu ketiga makhluk itu akhir bisa bernafas kembali.

Kira-kira begitulah suasana dorm GOT7 saat pagi hari. Selalu terjadi keributan, perdebatan dan kekacauan tetapi mereka tetap dekat satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun sedang tidak ada jadwal GOT7 sepakat tetap latihan dan sekarang disinilah mereka di salah ruang latihan gedung JYP. Setelah beberapa kali latihan akhirnya JB sang leader memberi waktu istirahat.

"oke kita istirahat 15 menit dulu"

Bunyi helaan nafas lega dan lelah jelas terdengar. Mereka pun mengambil minum untuk melepas dahaga yang telah di derita mereka dari tadi.

"jinyoung boleh aku minta minum mu? Aku lupa membawa minumanku"

"tentu hyung". Junior pun memberikan minumannya kepada JB dan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Mark

 _"_ _apa-apaan itu! Kenapa JB harus meminta minuman Jinyoung? Members lain juga ada" batin Mark cemburu melihat apa yang dilihatnya._

"Mark hyung kau mau keman...na". Mark lewat begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Junior yang bertanya padanya.

 _"_ _mwoya? Apakah Mark hyung tidak mendengarku?"_

"apakah kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya JB

"tidak hyung. mungkin tadi Mark tidak mendengarku"

"ya sudah kalau begitu mending kau susul saja Mark hyung"

"eohh? Ne hyung"

Junior pun menyusul Mark keluar namun seperti Junior sedikit terlambat karna Mark sekarang tidak kelihatan ada dimana. Tapi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu...

"pasti Mark hyung di atap" gumam Junior langsung berlari ke atap gedung JYP dan benar saja Junior langsung melihat disana sedang melamun.

Namun tiba-tiba pipi Junior mulai memerah gara-gara saat ini entah kenapa Mark menjadi lebih tampan karna rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin membuat wajahnya berkali-kali lebih tampan di mata Junior sehingga tidak sadar hanya melihati Mark sampai-sampai...

"aku tau aku itu tampan tapi tidak melihatku sampai segitunya" tiba-tiba saja Mark berbicara dengan pedenya dan membuat Junior kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"hyung terlalu percaya diri" memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak pergi. Namun Mark tangan Junior sehingga sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"kenapa malah pergi? Bukankah kau kemari ingin menemuiku" ucap Mark sambil tersenyum tampan. Tidak tahukah Mark saat ini jantung Junior seperti akan keluar dari sarangnya jika Mark berbicara sedekat ini.

"a-aanu... i-it-tu.. h-hyu-ng bis-sakah h-hyu-ng mundur se-sedikit" ucap Junior tergagap-gagap

 _"_ _Jinyoungieee so cute" teriak Mark dalam hati_

"kenapa?"

"i-tu... hmm..h-hanya s-saj..." ucapan Junior terputus karna tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Junior.

"h-hyu..." Mark mengecup Junior lagi dan itu lakukan berkali-kali membuat wajah Junior merah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Setelah itu Mark memeluk Junior.

"hanya aku yang boleh merasakan bibir manismu itu Yongiee" keprotektifan Mark mulai nampak sepertinya

"tapi memang hanya hyung yang pernah me-men-ciu-umku"

"JB"

"JB hyung? aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan JB hyung"

"tadi"

"tadi? Mana mungkin hyung dari tadi kita cuman latih-hannn... Haiss jangan bilang?" junior pun tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Mark. "tadi aku hanya memberi JB hyung minuman dari botolku saja. emangnya itu salah?" tanya Junior tetap tersenyum menatap Mark

"tentu saja itu salah... tidak, itu masalah. Kalau kalian minum di botol yang sama maka secara tidak langsung JB juga merasakan bibir manis uri Jinyoungie"

Mark kau sangat over protektif saat ini lagian kalian memiliki hubungan seperti apa sampa-sampai melarang Junior berciuman... tidak, bukan juga sih tapi kenapa kau malah seperti orang dikhiati kekasih.

Junior sangat suka saat Mark protektif terhadap dirinya entah kenapa. Junior pun memberanikan diri mencium Mark. Mark shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Junior. Saat Junior melepas ciumannya Mark langsung menarik tengkuk Junior kemudian melumat bibir Junior.

"euuhhh..." akhirnya keluar suara lenguhan Junior. Lima menit berlalu Mark masih betah melumat Junior tanpa ampun. Namun sepertinya Junior sudah mulai kehabisan nafas dengan tidak rela melepas ciuman mereka.

"haaa.. haaa" Junior langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak dia bisa. Mark pun tersenyum melihat Junior kemudian Mark mengusap saliva di ujung bibir Junior entah saliva milik siapa.

Dua menit berlalu mereka berdua hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain sambil Mark mengusap pipi mulus Junior.

"Sarangahae" Junior pun terkejut mendengar kata Mark tersebut. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Junior, Mark pun mengulanginya

"Saranghae Park Jinyoung"

"M-mark h-hyung..."

"Saranghae Jinyongie... jadilah kekasihku Park Jinyoung?" sebenarnya inilah yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Junior. Mark mengatakan "Saranghae" ya itulah yang di tunggu Junior.

"jawabanmu?" ayolah Junior kalau memang ini yang kau tunggu apa susahnya membalas perkataan Mark tesebut. Mark dengan sabar menunggu reaksi Junior. Mark mengerti mungkin saat ini Junior masih shock dengan pengakuannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Namun sepertinya lidah Junior benar-benar menjadi kelu sehingga Junior hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Senyum Mark pun langsung mengambang dan memeluk Junior

"Saranghae Jinyongie" ucap Mark sekali lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"n-nado sarangahae" akhirnya Junior membalas Mark. Mendengar itu Mark memeluk Junior lebih erat dan Junior pun membalas pelukan Mark.

Mark pun melepas pelukannya dan mencium Junior kembali kali ini hanya menempel bukan seperti tadi. Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Mark melepas ciumannya dan senyuman masih terlihat jelas diwajah mereka saat ini. Mark mengelus pipi Junior sedangkan Junior menerima perlakuan Mark itu.

"kajja... aku rasa kita terlalu lama disini. Nanti JB murka kekeke^^" Mark pun mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Junior. Mereka pun kembali ke ruang latihan dengan bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Kalau mau tau aja mereka terlambat 15 menit dari waktu istirahat. Mungkin JB benar-benar murka saat mereka kembali :D

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

"Bambam ayo kita mencari udara segar" ajak Jackson kepada namjachingunya tersebut.

"hmm.. ayo hyung". mereka pun memutuskan pergi ke atap gedung JYP. Namun saat Jackson membuka pintu menuju atap tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hyung kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Bambam heran

"husssttt... bam coba lihat itu"

"HYAAA..mmmm" Jackson langsung membukam mulut Bambam

Mau tau apa yang dilihat Jackson sama Bambam? Yap mereka ngeliat adegan Mark sama Junior. Jackson yang melihat hal itu langsung juga terdorong ingin mencium bibir Bambam yang seksi itu. Asal kalian tau aja walaupun mereka udah lama pacaran tapi mereka belum pernah ciuman.

Tiba-tiba Jackson langsung menyudutkan Bambam kedinding

"h-hyung a-apa ya-yang in-ngin kau laku-kukan?"

"melakukan apa yang barusan kita lihat" Jackson langsung melumat Bambam yang seksi itu tampa ampun

"eeuhhh..." lenguhan keluar begitu saja keluar dari mulut Bambam membuat semakin genjar melumat bibir Bambam dan mengajak Bambam untuk berperang lidah.

Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Silahkan bayangin aja deh hahaha :D

.

.

.

FIN

akhirnya berakhirlah ff gaje yang satu ini... ending yang membuat para readers mengalami mual dan sakit kepala :3

Makasih buat readers yang setia baca ff ini padahal gaje banget... makasih juga reviewnya yang sangat membantu tp perasaan aku aja tetap ff ini gaje hahaha :D

di tunggu reviewnya hahaha :D udh ending woyyy... ya gak papa kali buat motivasi jg bisa utk ff kedepannya

kalo ntar ada yang minta squel? bakal dipertimbangkan... tp pasti gak ada ff gaje begini :3

gomawo readers^^


End file.
